The Southwest Oncology Group develops and utilizes multidisciplinary protocols in improving the care, survival, and performance of patients with cancer. Members of the group represent 40 universities, institutions, and private oncology groups. By the accretion of large numbers of properly stratified and evaluated patients, the efficacy of treatment regimens are evaluated. Constant selection of favorable regimens leads by increments to improved care of patients. Within the University of Viiginia School of Medicine, token multidisciplinary approach is vanishing. Participants in the Southwest Oncology Group protocols now includes members of the obstetrics and Gynecology, Hematology, Surgery, and Surgical subspecialty departments. An analysis of the factors involved in the decision to register or not to register a patient on a protocol will be made for each patient seen by Medical Oncology. The effects of such a study may be to design new protocols for subsets of evaluable patients currently ineligible for protocol registration. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldstein, Gerald, Parker, Francis, and Fitz-Hugh, G. Slaughter, Ameloblastic Sarcoma Pathogenesis and Treatment with Chemotherapy, Cancer 37:1673-1678, 1976. Goldstein, Gerald, Introductory Remarks: Use of Antibodies for the Intracellular Localization of Proteins Involved in Cell Motility in Cell Motility Book B., Actin, Myosin, and Associated Proteins, pp. 333-336, 1976, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory.